When life gives you lemons
by Desi Dutch
Summary: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade, right? Téa certainly used to think so, how else could she survive all the crazyness that seems to follow her and her friends everywhere? But how long will this thought last when the latest lemon she recieves is in the form of Seto Kaiba?
1. Chapter 1: A night full of suprises

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh, except for maybe a few dueling cards from when I was younger.

A/N: This is my very first try at fanfiction. Constructive critism is welcome, and if you don't like it, please be gentle :)

Character info:  
I don't want to confuse people with the details, so to be clear:  
This story takes place a few years after the gang graduated from high school. Téa and Kaiba (as well as Yugi, Joey, Tristan etc.) are all around the age of 22. Mokuba is a teen in this fic, I pictured him around the age of 15/16.

* * *

 **Chapter one: A night full of suprises  
**

' _That doesn't look very good…_ ' Téa thought while looking to the dark clouds ahead _'I hope I can make it home before it comes pouring down'._

It was almost eleven o'clock in the evening and Téa Gardner was on her way home from a very boring blind date. While Téa isn't the kind of girl who would go out with someone she has never met before, this date was set up by Joey. _Joey Wheeler_ , the man who scared every guy far away from Téa, had set her up for a date! Téa was very curious to this guy, mainly because Joey approved of him, and agreed to one date. After meeting her blind date she instantly understood why Joey was so approving of him. Her date, Stephen Harrison, was good looking, smart and polite, or as Joey saw it: very safe. Downside was that Stephen was very boring and had no sense of humor whatsoever and Téa decided that this guy just wasn't for her. She had declined his offer to give her a ride home and now stood at the entrance of Domino Park. All she had to do was to cross the park and she would be home. Not wanting to get caught in the rain she started walking faster.

But tonight just wasn't her night. Halfway through the park she started to feel little drops falling on her face and not even two minutes later it started to pour. "Perfect. Just perfect!" she muttered and slowed down a bit. No need in hurrying when she was already soaked.

As she continued her way home something caught her eye. There was someone sitting on one of the benches ahead of her. _'Who in their right mind would stay outside in this weather?'_ Téa worried. Knowing she wouldn't be able to ignore a person in need, Téa made her way over to the park bench to check on the person. The closer Téa got, the more she started worrying. It was a child sitting on the bench…alone…in the park…at night… in the rain no less!

She reached the park bench and was now in full panic mode. It was a boy! _'Wait a second!... It couldn't be…'_ He sat hunched over and had his face hidden in his hands but she knew this teen! Téa would recognize that hair everywhere.

"Mokuba?" she asked carefully.

The boy's head shot up and sad eyes met Téa. As soon as he realized who called him, he was shocked. "... Téa?! ...What are you doing here?" he asked averting his gaze.

"I should be asking you the same question." Téa replied "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Mokuba answered, still not looking at the girl in front of him.

Téa sighed, obviously not believing Mokuba and sat down next to him. They sat quietly beside each other, both drenched by the rain mercilessly falling down on them. After a few minutes Téa tried again. "What's going on Mokuba? Is something wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it" he said with a sense of finality, but his voice cracked.

Téa realized that he had been crying and was on the verge of tearing up again. Her heart went out to the boy. _'What could possibly upset him this much?'_ Deciding not to press the issue right now she asked "Why don't you come with me?" Standing up and extending her hand to Mokuba she continued "We'll get you dry and warm and then I'll call your brother to come and pick you up. He must be worried sick."

Mokuba looked at Téa and then at her extended hand. Someplace dry and warm did sound very tempting. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by another voice.

"Mokuba ! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Both Téa and Mokuba startled. They turned and their eyes met with a very wet, extremely pissed Seto Kaiba.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I don't really know in which direction I want to take this story. I do have a few chapters lined up, but if you have any tips or suggestions... please share.


	2. Chapter 2: The suprises keep on coming

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. When i posted this, I thought that only a maximum of three people would ever see this. This is so awesome! I know the first chapter is a little short, so I decided to post this second one a little earlier than I had in mind. It's still pretty small, but hey... it's something, right?

* * *

 **Chapter two: The suprises keep on coming  
**

"B-B-Big Brother!" Mokuba jumped up and hid partially behind Téa. Using her as a shield as if she could protect him from his brother's icy glare. Mokuba's action confused Téa to no end. _'Why would he be afraid of his brother?'_ True, the older Kaiba was one of the most intimidating people Téa had ever come across, but Mokuba always seemed to worship his brother. _'So why hide? Whatever he has done can't be that bad, right?'_

Kaiba was also affected by Mokuba's sudden action. Though he didn't show it, it hurt him to think that Mokuba would seek protection from him. Kaiba turned his attention to his brothers 'savior' and almost growled. _'Of course it had to be that annoying cheerleader to find Mokuba! Out of all people!'_ However, somewhere in the back of his mind he was kind of glad that Téa was the one that found Mokuba. Who knows what kind of people are around the park this time in the evening. He was scared that Mokuba had been hurt or something worse. At least with Téa he was sure that she would never do anything to hurt his little brother.

Feeling his anger cool down he asked "Mokuba why did leave the mansion? I was really worried." Kaiba flinched at how weak and defeated he sounded. But he wanted answers and he knew that yelling at his little brother would get him nowhere.

"Why do you care?" Mokuba snapped "It's not like you even had time to notice that I was gone!"

Téa was shocked at how vulnerable Kaiba looked when he looked at Mokuba. But now she was dumbfounded! She would have never expected Mokuba to snap at Kaiba like this. But at the same time something clicked in her mind. _'Is Mokuba angry at Kaiba because he was alone again?'_

"Mokuba! Stop this now! We're going home this instant!" Kaiba was beginning to feel his temper rise again. He had explained to Mokuba many times before that he was a busy man running KaibaCorp. It wasn't like he wanted to be away from his little brother, but he had to, so Mokuba could live his life without worries.

"No! I'm not going back with you! I'm going with Téa!" Mokuba all but yelled, grabbing Téa's hand to show his brother that he meant it.

Téa could have sworn she saw hurt flash trough Kaiba eyes when Mokuba said that, but it was gone as soon as she saw it. Deciding that it was enough (they were still out in the rain, soaked and cold) she looked Mokuba in the eye (which wasn't hard considering he was now almost as tall as her). "Mokuba, I think it would be better if you went home with your brother."

Mokuba just looked at her with a pleading face that made it hard for her to say no. But it was for the best. "Don't get me wrong. You know you are welcome in my house anytime, but it seems that you have some things to work out with you brother."

Knowing she was right Mokuba nodded. "…Ok, you're right. I'll go."  
He gave Téa a hug and walked over to his brother. Kaiba just looked as the two exchanged hugs. He was grateful that Téa convinced his brother to go with him, but he didn't show it. He was Seto Kaiba after all!

As soon as Mokuba reached him, Kaiba turned around and started walking. All of a sudden he stopped and turned his head in Téa's direction. "I take it you can get home by yourself?"

 _'_ _What?'_ Téa blinked a couple of times "Uhmm.. yeah. Don't worry about it"

Without any further reply Kaiba strode out of the park very quickly with Mokuba following , leaving a stunned Téa behind.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review if you have any tips or tricks. Or just to let me know what your thought are about the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3: A moment of reflection

A/N: Thank you, to all of you! I've recieved great feedback and I really appriciate the time that you all spend on my writings, not only the ones that left a review, but also everyone that took the time to read the story in the first place! :)

* * *

 **Chapter three: A moment of reflection**

 _Téa's POV:_

"Ahh just what I needed!" Téa said as she laid down in the tub. She only realized how cold the rain had made her when Kaiba and Mokuba left her sight. She then went home and drew herself a nice hot bath as quickly as she could. As the scent of vanilla filled her bathroom, she thought about what happened in the park.

It was quite a surprise to see Kaiba again. They were never friends in high school, but they weren't enemies either. After graduation they each went their separate ways and didn't cross each other until tonight. She was shocked to see that Kaiba, even when wet and livid, was as handsome as always. She may not be his biggest fan, but she wasn't a liar. Seto Kaiba had been a handsome teenager, but now in his early twenties his was downright gorgeous. His chocolate brown hair and icy blue eyes had stayed the same. He was more toned, and the features of his face were sharper. _'What am I thinking?!'_ she reprimanded herself _'the cold must have really gotten to me.'_ And just like that her mind went back to younger Kaiba.

The now teenage Mokuba Kaiba. He had cut his hair somewhat, but it remained messy and his eyes still held the same sparkle he had as a kid. His personality also did not change much over time. He was as sweet and bubbly as ever. His height was the only difference really.

 _'_ _I hope that Mokuba and Kaiba can work out their issues. It broke my heart, seeing Mokuba like that.'_ But she didn't have any doubts that Kaiba and Mokuba would make peace again. _'I don't really know what happened, but I can't imagine Kaiba doing anything to hurt Mokuba. True: he is an insufferable ass most of the time. But he's different with his brother. They will figure it out.'_

Those thoughts put her mind at ease. While she relaxed in the bath her mind drifted to her date earlier that evening. She groaned _'How am I going to explain to Joey that this blind date was a flop?'  
_

* * *

 _Kaiba's POV:  
_  
Later that night Kaiba sat in his home office staring at his laptop, thinking about everything that had occurred that day. He remembered how he had promised Mokuba a day with just the two of them. They hadn't spent a lot of time together lately and his little brother was really looking forward to this day. It was a Saturday and Kaiba was supposed to be the entire weekend off. However, as usual, one phone call changed everything.

Earlier that day when Kaiba was preparing for their 'brothersday' as Mokuba had dubbed it, he received word that there was an error in his latest duel disk-software. If he didn't fix it soon he wouldn't be able to produce it, his investors would back out of the deal and it would mean a big blow for KaibaCorp. So reluctantly he gave in. He told Mokuba that he had to go to KaibaCorp and that he had no idea how long it was going to take.

He made it very clear that this was an emergency and that he would make it up to his brother. _'I guess I didn't realize how important this was to Mokuba. What happened today probably was the final straw._ ' he thought sadly.

When he finally came home it was nine o'clock and Mokuba was nowhere to be found. Thinking Mokuba had fallen asleep, Kaiba went up to his brothers bedroom but found it to be empty. That was when he first started worrying. None of the staff had seen Mokuba for quite some time and he didn't answer his phone. Fearing the worst, Kaiba set out to find his little brother, only to find him hours later with that stupid cheerleader!

 _'_ _Why was she there anyway? Shouldn't she be at home living her perfect little life?'_ In Kaiba's mind Téa was an annoying little cheerleader. The fact that she was part of Yugi's geek squad and couldn't restrain herself from giving Kaiba friendship speeches all the time in high school also didn't do well for her. It made Kaiba think of her as a girl who had never known any hardships and had everything in life handed to her, unlike him.

 _'_ _I don't think I will ever understand why Mokuba hangs around her... '_ However, he could not deny that time has done her well. She was cute in high school, but now she was stunning. She had let her hair grow past her shoulders and her big eyes were mesmerizing as never before. Her figure was slim, he could tell she was still dancing, and her legs went on forever... _'God. I must really be tired to think Gardner could be attractive.'_

Looking at his laptop he decided that he wouldn't get any more work done. He got up and went to his brothers bedroom to check on Mokuba. _'Seeing Mokuba sleep so peacefully makes even the worst days worthwhile._ ' he thought as he made his way to his own bedroom to get some well-deserved rest.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review, telling me if you liked or dislikes it. Tips and suggestions are welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4: A day worth remembring

A/N: Thank you all for the kind words and great feedback! It really helps me with developing my writing skills! Also, an apology for the delay in updates, I've been busy with the last few days of the semester. A lot of deadlines and a lot of stress :( But it's almost done.

* * *

 **Chapter four: A day worth remembering**

Mokuba awoke feeling much better than the previous evening. After the Kaiba brothers got home and changed in some dry clothes, they had a good talk. Mokuba explained how much it pained him that his older brother kept putting his work before him and expressed his worries for his brother, who was constantly overworking himself. Kaiba finally seemed to realize what made Mokuba so upset and promised to do something about it. Starting today. Today the brothers were going to make up for the time they had lost yesterday.

However, Mokuba had something extra planned. He wanted to pay Téa a little visit to thank her. If she hadn't insisted he went home yesterday, he would still be fighting with his brother. He chuckled _'Yeah… Seto is not going to be thrilled about that. But he has no choice! He said we would do whatever I wanted, and I want to go to Téa.'_ Not wanting to waste precious time, Mokuba jumped out of bed and got ready for the day.

At the same time Kaiba sat in the kitchen, drinking his coffee. _'I wonder what Mokuba has planned for today.'_ Yesterday he told Mokuba that they would do whatever he wanted to do. Kaiba regretted those words as soon as they left his lips. _'Who know what he comes up with…'_ Before Kaiba could give anymore thought to what may lay in store for him, Mokuba walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Seto!" he smiled while getting himself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning. You seem happy today" Kaiba was truly pleased to see his brother in such a good mood. He had been afraid that his brother would still be mad at him.

"That is because I am! We are going to have lots of fun today! … And don't you dare disappear today!" he added trying to sound stern.

Kaiba chuckled "I wouldn't miss this day for anything" he said sincerely.

Satisfied with Kaiba's answer Mokuba quickly finished his breakfast and walked out of the kitchen. "Are you coming?"

* * *

"Mokuba… can we go home now?" The Kaiba brothers had spent the whole day together. First they went to Kaibaland and rode nearly every ride in the park. That is until their presence started drawing media-attention. They left the park and went to a little ice-cream parlor and ate the biggest sundae's they had to offer. After that, Mokuba spotted an arcade and dragged Kaiba to every game in the place. Now they sat in the limo, on their way to an unknown destination. Unknown to Kaiba that is.

"No. I told you… just one more stop and then we can go home." Mokuba wasn't about to back down "Besides, you promised to do everything that I wanted."

"Fine. Can I at least know where you are taking me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Mokuba decided that it would ruin Kaiba's good mood if he knew where they were headed.

Kaiba scowled at his little brother. He hated not knowing what was ahead of him and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was not going to like this particular surprise. But he did make a promise to Mokuba and he intended to keep it, so he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

"You don't understand! Sure he was nice but he was so boring Joey! There was no spark, we had nothing in common. I am not going out with him again. "

"Awhh… come on Téa. He said that you guys had a great time last night! And he really thinks that you two had something going on…if you know what I mean."

"Well than he is either blind or has me confused with someone else. I'm not doing it again Joey!"

Téa had spent the last ten minutes or so trying to explain to Joey why she would not go out with Stephen a second time. He had called her to ask her about her date. Apparently Stephen had a wonderful time and couldn't wait to see her again.

"So the guy isn't a comedian. Big deal! I'll tell him to learn a few jokes next time."

"There isn't going to be a next time! Why won't you let it go?" Luckily for Téa the doorbell rang at that moment. "Joey, there is someone at my door. I have to go… we'll talk about this later."

"Ok Téa, but just think about it."

"Joey!" It sounded threatening.

"Bye Téa." Joey said quickly and hung up the phone.

 _'_ _He has got some nerve!´_ she thought angrily. Another ring of the doorbell made her jump. She quickly moved to open her front door, only to reveal the younger Kaiba brother.

"Mokuba!" she squealed "You are a lifesaver! Perfect timing" she said while hugging her surprise guest. Only a beat went by when Téa let him go and looked at him concerned. "Is everything alright? You didn't run away from home again, did you?" she asked, not bothering to mask her worries.

Mokuba rolled his eyes at Téa mood swing "Everything is ok Téa. Thanks to you. That is why we are here" he explained "to thank you." Téa opened her mouth to say something when the last part of Mokuba's explanation sunk in.

"We?"

Mokuba flashed her a grin and stepped aside so that she could see Kaiba leaning against his limo, looking slightly annoyed. "Hi Kaiba" she tried to hide her surprise. Which became even harder when he gave her a curt nod "Gardner"

"So I take it everything is alright between you two?" she asked turning to Mokuba. He nodded happily "Yes! All thanks to you."  
She laughed "I can't take all the credit." Then she smacked herself on the forehead. "Where are my manners? Would you two like to come in? I was just about to prepare dinner." She smiled "Care to join me?"

Mokuba's first impulse was to accept her offer immediately, but he hesitated. Instead of answering Téa he turned to his older brother. "Seto?" he asked with the biggest puppy eyes he could muster. Kaiba looked at his brothers face and groaned _'No… not that face.'_ He could never deny his brother anything and especially not today. So… realizing that he was about to have dinner with Téa Garnder of all people, he sighed "Fine."

"Yes! You are the best, big brother!" Mokuba then turned back to Téa "We would love to join you for dinner!" he beamed.

* * *

A/N: So, that what chapter four, a bit longer because I took a little longer to update :) please tell me what you think of it!


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner and dessert

A/N: You are all so kind! Thank you for your support and enjoy this new chapter :)

* * *

 **Chapter five: Dinner and dessert  
**

 _'_ _You've really done it this time! What were you thinking?'_

Téa scolded herself. Right now she and her two guests were in the kitchen. Mokuba and Kaiba sat at the dinner table talking to each other while Téa was pondering over what to make for dinner. _'I would have never guessed that Kaiba would agree to having dinner with me!'_ she thought, but then she turned to her guests and saw Mokuba chatting away while Kaiba just listened, all traces of annoyance gone from his features. _'I guess he didn't want to upset Mokuba.'_ Deciding to make the best out of the situation at hand she walked over to the dinner table.

"So what are you in the mood for?" she asked "I was thinking pasta, what do you guys think?"

Knowing that his little brother loved pasta Kaiba nodded his head "Pasta sounds fine." _'Might as well make the best of it… for Mokuba.'_ he thought while glancing at his brother. However the look on Mokuba's face surprised him. Had his brother been beyond happy a mere second ago, now his face held an uncomfortable expression.

Téa also seemed to notice Mokuba's discomfort "What's wrong? I thought that you liked my pasta dishes?"

Kaiba frowned at this _'How would she know that Mokuba likes pasta"_ The thought, however, didn't seem so foreign to Kaiba. _'Mokuba and Gardner do seem at ease with each other, wouldn't come as a shock to me if Mokuba fell for her stupid friendship speeches."_

"Nothing is wrong." It sounded hard to believe and both Téa and Kaiba shot Mokuba a look telling him that they were not buying it. "Really, everything is fine" he hesitated "I was just wondering… can we make dessert too?"

Téa laughed at this and even Kaiba had to hide a smirk. "Of course we can! Let me think…" Téa opened a cabinet and started rummaging through it "I do believe I have everything needed to make some brownies!" she said, pulling her head out of the tiny storage space, looking at Mokuba with questioning eyes.

Of course, Mokuba nodded his head furiously.

* * *

The evening was coming along quite nicely, which surprised both Tea and Kaiba. Since they had a silent agreement to make the best out of this evening, for Mokuba's sake, they hadn't met each other in a fight yet and were even civil to each other.

"Kaiba could you pass me the basil please? It's right in that cupboard there." She asked while stirring in the sauce for the pasta. "Mokuba? How are the brownies doing?"

Mokuba, who was seated in front of the oven had a big smile on his face. "Almost done and it smells delicious!"

"Sitting in front of the oven the entire time isn't going to bake them faster you know?" Kaiba remarked while passing Téa the basil. Mokuba just shrugged. "I swear Mokuba, one of these days you are going to turn into chocolate yourself" Kaiba smirked.

Téa laughed at the brothers antics. "It wouldn't surprise me if he did."

Right then Téa's cellphone stared ringing. She picked it up "Hello?"

"Hi Téa! It's Stephen." Téa's face paled and Kaiba who had noticed looked at her curiously.

"Hi… how are you?"

"I am doing great. I was just thinking about yesterday."

"Oh.. I see. How did you get my number? Never mind, I assume Joey gave it to you." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yes he did, I hope you don't mind. … Hey Téa? I was wondering… would you go out with me again? Next weekend? We could go see a movie and then maybe have dinner afterwards?"

"Gee… I would love to Stephen, but I already have plans for next weekend." She saw Kaiba turn from the stove, where he was checking on the sauce, to look at her. His curiosity now replaced by obvious amusement. Téa glared at him.

"Yeah… well you see, I'm going to be busy for a few weeks. I have this recital coming up soon and I have to practice and I have midterms after that."

"Oh.. I see."

"I sorry, maybe another time? I have to go now Stephen. We'll talk later ok?" with that she hung up the phone.

"You are a terrible liar Gardner."

She glared at Kaiba "Well it wasn't a total lie. I really am going to be busy for the next couple of weeks. What's it to you anyway?"

"Nothing." He smirked "It's just pathetic to see you struggle like that."

Sensing an argument coming on, Mokuba jumped in "So who was it Téa?"

Sighing she answered "Nobody really. Joey set me up for this date yesterday, but we didn't really click."

"Wait! So you're telling me that _Joey Wheeler_ set you up for a date?" Mokuba sounded very incredulous.

Téa chuckled at Mokuba's face "Yeah.. my reaction exactly. That is why I agreed. I wanted to see who this guy was who got Joey's approval."

"Big mistake. You can't trust that mutt's judgement." Kaiba really tried to be civil with Téa, but he slipped.

Surprisingly enough Téa didn't get angry as she used to do when he insulted her friends. "Yeah well I learned my lesson. The guy was a total bore. But I can understand Joey's reasons though, he doesn't want me to be alone" After a second she added "And Joey is not a dog Kaiba!"

Before Kaiba got the chance to ask about her supposed loneliness Mokuba interjected again.  
"Téa? Are the brownies ready? I don't think I can take more of that smell without being able to eat them"

Laughing at Mokuba's eagerness she went to the oven. "I think they need a couple more minutes. But the pasta and salad are ready. What do you say if we set the table."

"Yes please!" Mokuba was already searching for plates and glasses.

* * *

The rest of dinner past without tension or awkward calls. Kaiba even had to admit that Téa was a great cook, dinner tasted absolutely delicious. Of course he didn't say it like that, more like it was eatable . But no matter how great dinner went, Kaiba couldn't get Téa words out of his head _'He doesn't want me to be alone.' 'What did she mean alone? She's always preaching about her friendship with those losers.'_ No matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't come up with an satisfying answer. _'Mokuba didn't ask any questions… does he know what she was talking about?'_ Growing more irritated with himself by the passing minute he decided to drop it _'Why do I care anyway?'_

After the pasta, Tea decided that it would be much more comfortable if they ate their dessert in the living room. She seated both brothers down on the couch in her living room and went to the kitchen to make them something to drink. After a few minutes she came out of the kitchen, holding two steaming mugs of hot cocoa.

"Here you go" she smiled when she handed Mokuba his mug. When she handed the other mug to Kaiba she said: "I don't know if you like hot chocolate. I also have coffee or tea if you would prefer that?"

Before Kaiba could say anything, Mokuba laughed "Are you kidding Tea? Seto loves chocolate… anything sweet goes, really."

"Is that so?" she grinned at Kaiba "who would have thought that _the_ Seto Kaiba has a sweet tooth?"

Kaiba just rolled his eyes and sipped from his cup. Tea shot Mokuba an amused look and went back into the kitchen to get their brownies.

Kaiba and Mokuba sat together in the cozy living room in comfortable silence. Mokuba was happy to sit next to his brother and sip at his cocoa, while Kaiba used this opportunity to take a good look around. Tea Gardner had piqued his interest and with the appearing familiarity with his brother, it wouldn't hurt to find out more about her.

The kitchen was decorated nicely, modern and simple, while the living room was much more personal. There was an empty wall in the room which Tea had used to hang some pictures. He saw a lot of pictures of her with the geek-squad. _'Of course..'_ he thought.

That was when he noticed a picture on the wall of a woman with long brown hair that looked like silk and big bright sparkling blue eyes. In her arms she held a small child with the same silky brown hair and the same sparkling eyes. _'Must be Gardner and her mother.'_  
Both Tea and her mother wore a big smile on their faces and together they just radiated happiness. So much happiness that it actually brought a small smile to Kaiba's lips. He got off the couch and walked over to take a better look. The photograph was taken in some sort of park on a sunny day and little Tea looked like she was having the time of her life.

Mokuba silently watched his brother look at the pictures and inwardly he was dancing. If Seto would study Tea's living room the way he did now, it was a good thing. It meant that he wanted to know about Tea and Mokuba couldn't be happier. He would love it if his big brother and his 'big sister' would get along. Maybe then they could hang out together more often.

The photograph mesmerized Kaiba so much that he didn't notice Tea coming back from the kitchen and standing right next to him.

"This picture was taken on my fifth birthday." She said softly. Kaiba looked at her. She was holding a tray with brownies and three small saucers . She looked at the photo with sadness evident in her eyes. "I don't remember much of that day, but I do remember that we were very happy then."

Kaiba honestly didn't know what to say to her. He was never good with emotions and the fact that the ever happy cheerleader was apparently sad did not help the situation at all. Luckily Tea caught herself and smiled at him, although he noticed it didn't reach her eyes like in the picture. "Would you like some brownies? I heard you like chocolate." She winked.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Constructive critisism is very much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6: The closest thing to family

A/N: Now that my summer has finally started, I had the chance to write this new chapter :) I tried to make it a little longer, because some of you requested that. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter six: The closest thing to family**

Soon Kaiba and Mokuba had to go home, it was getting late. "Thank you for tonight Téa! Dinner was absolutely delicious. To think we came here to thank you for yesterday" Mokuba said when they were saying their goodbyes.

Téa smiled "Don't worry about it Mokuba. I am glad that you two worked out your issues. A far as tonight goes, I should be the one thanking you. It was nice not having to eat by myself for a change. Oh! Before I forget" and with that she disappeared in the kitchen.

Kaiba and Mokuba looked at each other confused, both for different reasons. _'There it is again. "by myself". Come to think of it: where are her parents? Doesn't she have a roommate or something?'_ Before Kaiba could finish his train of thoughts Téa returned, holding a small package. "Here you go" she said while handing Kaiba the small container "The brownies that were left over" she smiled.

He smirked "Thanks Gardner. I have to say, tonight wasn't a total disaster."

Grinning she answered "I can't disagree with that Kaiba." After that short sad moment Tea returned to her happy self and Kaiba didn't dare to ask the questions that were forming in his mind. The rest of the evening passed in the same harmony as dinner and was actually pleasant for everyone.

Kaiba turned to his little brother "Are you ready to go?". Mokuba nodded and gave Téa a hug "Thanks again for everything."

Téa returned the hug "No problem kiddo." After letting him go she said to both brothers "I guess I will see you around?"

They both nodded and stepped out of the house. "Goodnight Téa!"

"Bye!" she waved. When the limo started driving she closed the door. Leaning against it she thought _'Well that was an interesting evening.'  
_

* * *

Kaiba laid in his bed. His body was tired from trying to keep up with his bounce ball of a brother all day, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep. His mind was still occupied with thoughts about the dinner with Téa Gardner.

He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she lived alone. In the limo on the way home Kaiba had asked his younger brother where Téa's parents where. Mokuba had told him that she lived alone for a few years now, but that he didn't really know what happened to her family.

 _'_ _Who would have thought that Gardner was all alone. At least I have Mokuba…'_ That thought did more to him than he would have guessed. He'd known a lot of misery in his life; first in the orphanage and then with Gozaburo Kaiba, but he had never experienced true loneliness. Mokuba was always right beside him. But Téa? Sure she had her friends, but eventually she went home alone.

Right then he understood Tea's need for friendships _'That geek squad to her is what Mokuba is for me…Maybe she isn't as one dimensional as I thought'_ and with that thought Kaiba finally let sleep take him over.

* * *

The next day Tea had agreed to meet the gang for lunch. Since they weren't in high school anymore they tried to see each other at least once a week.

"Hi Yugi" she waved when she saw him at their usual table. Over the years Yugi started looking a lot like Yami, only his facial features weren't quite as sharp as Yami's once were and his eyes still held that innocence he had in high school. "How are you doing?" she asked sitting down.

"I'm doing great Tea! The shop is busier than ever and I am still the number one duelist, so I can't complain" he smiled. After their graduation Yugi and Joey had decided to try their luck in professional dueling. Turns out they were able to remain in the top three along with none other than Seto Kaiba, and those positions paid well enough to live comfortably. When Yugi's grandfather was getting older, Yugi also took over the game shop and it has been growing ever since.

"Yeah… well don't let all that fame get to you head Yugi" Joey joked while walking to their table. Joey did not change much during the past years. He was slightly taller and leaner, but that was pretty much the only difference you would be able to find.

"Hi Joe! How are you?" Yugi asked smiling.

"Doing great Yug!" and when he saw Tea's face turn sour he asked "What? No greeting from you Tea?"

"I'm not talking to you" she huffed. "Where is Tristan? He should be here already." She asked looking around.

"I'm here" a voice came behind her. "Sorry, class ran a little late." Everyone at the table turned to look at Tristan. While Yugi and Joey were making careers in dueling, Tristan, like Tea, had decided to go to college. And just like Joey, Tristan did not change in his appearance. Sensing the tension at the table he smirked "What did you do this time Joey?"

"What?! I didn't do anything! Tea is just being difficult."

"I am being difficult?!"

Yugi and Tristan watched their friends bicker like old times and couldn't stop the smile on their faces.

"So what did he do?" Yugi asked.

"He set me up with this stupid guy and won't stop pestering me about it!" she said angrily.

Yugi and Tristan looked at each other and burst out in laughter. "And please tell us, who is this guy?" Tristan asked while clutching his stomach. "He has to be something very special for Joey to introduce you guys."

"Yeah well, he wasn't special at all. He was the most boring person ever, just went on and on about his business and didn't bother to even listen to what I had to say. Also he had the most horrible sense of humor. Probably just looking for a trophy wife is you ask me!" She complained.

"Wow Joey, sounds like a real catch." Yugi said.

"Alright…. I'll drop it."

"Why did you introduce us in the first place?" Though she knew what his reasoning was, Tea wanted to hear it from Joey.

"Just because ok…" he mumbled.

"No that is not ok Joey! After a night like that I deserve an explanation!"

"Ok.. ok" he caved "I hate the fact that you are all alone in that house ok. It bothers me that someone as sweet as you doesn't have anyone beside them."

Tea's face softened at this _'There it is'_ "But Joey, I have you guys right? And I'll find that special someone." She saw Yugi's face fall for a split second, but paid no mind to it. "Don't worry about it. But please, for the love of God! Don't try to set me up on a date ever again!"

They all laughed at this. "Alright I won't. Now let's get something to eat, I'm starving!"

* * *

 _One week later:_

No matter how hard he tried, Kaiba couldn't get his mind of last week. He'd never admit it aloud, but he really enjoyed himself the night he had dinner with Mokuba and Tea. He was happy that Mokuba was happy, dinner tasted great and Gardner wasn't as annoying as he had expected her to be. _'At least she didn't pester me about friendship.'_

That last thought brought him back to the present. _'I must be really out of it if I consider Gardner pleasant company.'_ He shook his head and tried to focused on the work in front of him. His focus didn't last long. This time it was Mokuba breaking his concentration, when he came barging in his office.

"Hi big brother!"

"Hey"

"How are you?" Kaiba frowned. His little brother sounded sweeter than usual and that was suspicious. "What do you want Mokuba?"

"What? Can't I come in my brothers office just to make sure you are still alive and not buried under all that paper on your desk?"

Kaiba didn't give Mokuba an answer but instead raised his eyebrow, silently telling his brother that he didn't believe a word. "What do you need Mokuba?" he repeated.

Mokuba chuckled and sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk. "I wanted to know how you would feel about eating out tonight?"

Kaiba looked at his brother "That's it?"  
"Yeah, what else would there be?"

Again Kaiba raised his eyebrow.  
"Ok fine. I also wanted to know if we could invite Tea to join us…"

Now Kaiba was frowning again "And why would we do that?"

"Well you see.. I feel kind of bad about last week." Mokuba admitted quietly.

Now this surprised Kaiba "Why would you feel bad? I though you enjoyed yourself."

"I did. It's just that… we went there to thank her for helping us. And she goes typical Tea and cooks us dinner." He paused for a moment "She always does that, so I want to do something nice for her for a change."

Kaiba nodded, he wanted to know for a while now just how deep the relation between Mokuba and Gardner ran and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. "Which reminds me, how much time are you spending with Gardner exactly?"

Mokuba looked down at his hands, he always knew that one day he would have to tell his brother everything. Might as well be today. "I've been hanging out with Tea for about two years now."

"How come? I don't remember you being so close?"

"We weren't that close in the beginning, but she was always nice to me… I remember, one day you and me were supposed to do something fun together, but you had work to do and canceled our plans." He looked at his big brother. Guilt was seeping through the ever present mask of Seto Kaiba. "You shouldn't feel bad." He smiled "We are working on it right?"

When his brother nodded, Mokuba continued. "So I was angry at you and went to this lunchroom where they sell this amazing chocolate parfait… you know comfort food." He grinned.

Again Kaiba nodded, letting his brother know that he was listening. "Turns out Tea worked in the same lunchroom. When she saw me upset, she started asking questions and I told her everything. When it was closing time I knew you would still be at KaibaCorp and I didn't feel like going home. I guess Tea picked up on that and invited me to dinner at her place." He smiled when he saw the memories flash by.

"That night she told me that I shouldn't run away, because that would leave you worried. And that if I really wanted to get away, I could always knock on her door...That way I would be safe she said. So I did. Every time you had to work late, I went to Tea's. If she had to work, I would be at the lunchroom. She always made sure that there was enough chocolate parfait for me." he grinned. "She always helped me with my homework and she would always make sure that I would be home in time for dinner. She constantly tells me that it is important to have dinner with your family."

 _'_ _It was nice not having to eat by myself for a change.'_ Her voice rang trough Kaiba's head.

"She is like an older sister to me Seto. So can we invite her along?" he sounded hopeful.

After hearing Mokuba's story, he couldn't possibly say no. Gardner had been there for his brother when he wasn't, he owed her and besides that, he was thankful. It was good to know that there was someone other than him looking out for his little brother and if his little brother wanted to have dinner with his complete 'family' he just had to make peace with that.

So he looked at his brothers hopeful face "Fine, but just don't make a habit out of it."

"Thank you big brother! This means a lot." He flashed Kaiba his biggest grin and said "I've made reservations for seven o'clock… so be ready!" With that Mokuba left the office.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at his brothers antics and resumed his work. _'He is going to be the end of me someday... Dinner with Gardner...again… this should be interesting.'_

* * *

Tea just got home. After another lunch with the gang she had to work a shift at the diner and after that she had dance practice. In other words: she was exhausted. She was just about to take a shower, when the doorbell rang. _'Ughh, who could that be? I'm not expecting anyone..'_

She opened the door and just like a week ago it turned out to be Mokuba. Only this time he was wearing a suit and a big smile.

"Hey Mokuba, how are you? Come on in." she smiled and motioned for him to come inside.

"All is good Tea… and actually we came to take you out to dinner."

This time it didn't surprise her to see Kaiba leaning against his car. He looked quite handsome in his grey suit and blue blouse. Also he didn't seem to be as annoyed or surprised as the last time he stood in front of her house. He actually looked quite relaxed, which only made him that much more attractive. Not that she would admit that out loud "Hi Kaiba" she smiled.

"Gardner" he nodded.

"So are you coming?" Mokuba asked, his big puppy eyes right in place.

"Uhmm I don't know Mokuba. I had a long day at the university and I just came home from dance practice. I was going to take a shower and I'm not feeling very hu-"

"No problem! You go and get ready and we'll go after that."

"But why? " She had thought that dinner with both Kaibas was a one-time thing only and beside that, she was exhausted and didn't feel like going out.

" Take it or leave it Gardner. We don't have all night." It didn't sound like his normal irritated voice, only a bit impatient.

She looked back at Mokuba and caved "Ok. Come on in… I'll be ready in a few minutes."

The Kaiba brothers had taken a seat on her couch. After Tea had gotten them something to drink, she went upstairs to get ready. She was halfway up the stairs, on her way to the bathroom, when she stopped and asked "Where are you taking me? What should I wear?"

"Just wear something nice, but nothing to fancy." Mokuba replied with a smile.  
"Right." And with that Tea disappeared upstairs.

Mokuba looked at his brother and found him looking at the photograph of Tea and her mother again. He always wondered about Tea's family and about what happened to them, but he never found the courage to ask her about it. He knew it had to be something sad, judging from the look on Tea's face every time she looked at that picture on the wall.

Kaiba was having similar thoughts. He had seen how her face fell when she told him about the picture. He also noticed that it took her quite some time to return back to normal, even though she pretended to be unaffected. _'But what happened. Why is she alone?'_

Tea came down the stairs, interrupting the thoughts of both Kaiba brothers. They both looked at her and were in awe: Tea looked beautiful. She was wearing a simple black cocktail dress which she paired with black heels and a small purse. She also wore a few silver bracelets and a sliver necklace.

She stood in front of the bothers and twirled around. "What do you think?"

Mokuba smiled "You look beautiful Tea!"  
Kaiba chose not to answer her and rose from his seat. "Let's go."

Tea rolled her eyes at him _'Of course he wouldn't say something nice to me.'_ "Yes lets go, if I remember correctly you don't have all night." She mocked.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review, I would like to know your thoughts. And as always: constructive criticism is welcome :)


	7. Chapter 7: A dive into the unknown

A/N: I am very sorry about the delay in updates. Life just kind of happend and I've been so busy with work and family. Here is the next chapter, in which we get to see a hidden side of Téa. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter seven: A dive into the unknown**

The ride to the restaurant passed quickly. Since Kaiba had opted to drive them himself instead of taking the limo, Mokuba and Tea had to entertain themselves. Which wasn't hard at all, considering that Kaiba wasn't that much of an entertainer in the first place.

Mokuba gave Tea an update about the last few days. Kaiba had been really trying to make an effort for his little brother. After their fight last week, Kaiba tried to get most of his work done during normal office hours. This allowed both brothers to spend more time together in the evenings and as an added bonus resulted in a somewhat regular sleeping pattern for Kaiba. Of course he didn't succeed every day (he still pulled an ungodly amount of one-nighters, but it was good enough for his brother.) As a result, Mokuba didn't spend as much time with Téa as he used to, leaving them with enough to catch up on. When Kaiba glanced in her direction he noticed the serene expression on her face. As if she was truly happy to listen to Mokuba's stories about terrible teachers and homework.

The restaurant Mokuba had picked was perfect. Téa had never been in such a restaurant before. It was small and cozy but you could tell that it wasn't a restaurant where people could just walk in for a quick bite. The inside of the restaurant had an Italian feel to it and it was decorated to make the guest feel homely and comfortable _'Perfect location for a date'_ shot through her head. She pushed the thought away. ' _Why would I think that? I'm here with Mokuba and Kaiba for goodness sake!'_

They were shown to their table pretty quick and when they looked at the menu, Tea had a hard time deciding. It all looked so good.

"You should try the lobster. It's what this place is famous for."

She expected Mokuba to say something like that, but was surprised to see that is was Kaiba who made the suggestion. She smiled "Thank you, I think I'll try that." she said closing her menu. When the maître d came to take their order Kaiba ordered two salads and lobster dishes for himself and Tea. He also ordered a bottle of wine. Mokuba ordered a salad, the stake and a soda.

When the maître d left with their orders Tea decided to start the conversation. "So? How is business going Kaiba?"

"Business is doing great, but it's been busy." He replied "I've been developing a new dual disk and it is almost ready to launch." He said. He figured he'd put in some effort tonight, to show Mokuba that he acknowledged Téa as part of his brother's life.

"Does that mean that you'll be working a lot less soon?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba smiled "Yes it does. Maybe we could go on a vacation or something. Relax a little"

Mokuba's eyes were about to fall out of its sockets. "Do you mean that?"

Tea looked at both brothers and smiled "That sounds great. I think you could both use a break."

Kaiba nodded "How about you?" he asked. He was bent on finding out more about the woman in front of him, Tea Gardner. He wanted to know her motivation for helping his little brother and also he wanted to find out why she was living alone. It bothered him that there was so much unknowns about her.

Tea looked pleasantly surprised, and so did Mokuba. _'Is he trying to be civil because of Mokuba? Or maybe he just has more social skills than in high school.. I mean people grow up right? …'_ "I'm doing alright. I am almost trough my third year at university and I got the lead in this dance recital." She smiled. "It's a lot of work, especially combined with my job, but it's all good."

Kaiba nodded and Mokuba smiled "So when are you performing? Maybe Seto and I can come see it."

"The performance is a month and a half away. But I can save you some tickets if you really want to come." The maître d returned with their appetizers and drinks. They started eating in silence, with Mokuba occasionally breaking the silence to share a story or two.

When dessert came around there was no more awkward silences. Mokuba had successfully engaged both his brother as Téa in conversation and the tension between them was reduced to a new minimum. All in all, the second evening Tea spend with the Kaiba brothers was rather pleasant for everyone, although Kaiba would never say that out loud. However, when Mokuba suggested they make this a new tradition, he gave in way earlier than he normally would.

* * *

 _Téa's POV:_

A few weeks passed with the same pattern: go to work, attend classes, have lunch with Yugi and the gang (who knew nothing about her association with the Kaiba's) , practice for the dance recital and have dinner with both Kaiba brothers in the weekend.

If someone would have told Tea a couple of months ago that she would dine with Seto Kaiba on a regular basis, she would have laughed in their face and would question their sanity. Now however, she found herself looking forward to her weekly dinner with the Kaiba's. She enjoyed Mokuba's company and even started to appreciate Kaiba's presence.

They still didn't talk much, Mokuba being their bonding factor, but there was a tentative friendship growing. Tea realized that Kaiba was more than the cold business man he made himself out to be and Kaiba realized that Tea wasn't half as annoying as he had thought in high school.

* * *

It was Friday, the day before Tea's recital, when Mokuba called her to set up their weekly dinner. Initially Tea had declined Mokuba's invitation with a lame excuse about wanting to rest before the big day, but Mokuba had none of that.

"Aww, come on Tea! I've been looking forward to this all week! Come and have dinner with us, please?"

Tea sighed, there was no way Mokuba would let her stay home, but she really didn't feel like going out tonight. Tonight she felt like staying home, alone, for today wasn't an ordinary night. "I really don't feel like going out tonight, Mokuba."

"Nonsense! You'll feel better after a nice meal and a evening in the company of the great Kaiba… oh, and my brother will join us too."

"Keep that up and your ego will match your brothers' one day." She chuckled.

"I try. So you'll come then?" It sounded hopeful and Tea's resistance began to waver.

"I don't know...

"Please?!"

"Fine, I'll come." _'Damn him. He's lucky I love him'_

"Excellent! We'll be there to pick you up at seven. See you later!" And with that Mokuba hung up the phone, giving her no chance to come up with another excuse.

"Great." Tea sighed and went to get ready.

* * *

Mokuba and Kaiba arrived earlier than seven o'clock and Tea wasn't quite ready yet. So once again she installed the two brothers on her couch and fixed them a drink before disappearing to her room again.

When she came out she was wearing jeans that fit her perfectly with a nice top which she matched with her accessories and although she looked very nice, there was something different about Tea tonight, but neither Kaiba nor Mokuba could put their finger on it.

"Ready to go?" She asked happily. At least, she tried to sound happy but it sounded forced even to her.

"Sure, let's go." Mokuba said, suddenly feeling guilty about pressuring Tea into dinner.

"Are you ok Gardner?" Kaiba asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Kaiba shrugged and made his way to the car. "Let's get going then."

During the ride to the restaurant Tea was unusually quiet. When they sat down at their table, she seemed to put more effort into being her happy and fun self, but it wasn't the same as all the other evenings they spend together. Conversation was forced and mostly between the two brothers, Téa kept quiet most of the time.

Halfway through dinner Tea's phone started ringing. Not wanting to be rude, she denied the call, without looking at the caller ID, and put her phone on mute. "I'm sorry" she said "it's probably one of the guys. I'll call them back later."

Only a few seconds past when her phone started buzzing. Slightly annoyed she looked at her phone. Whoever it was, she was not expecting that call, because all the color drained from her face. Kaiba and Mokuba looked at each other confused. Tea just sat there, staring at her phone in shock. When it stopped buzzing, she sighed in relieve.

"Another setup by the mutt?" Kaiba smirked. He remembered that time in the kitchen, she was reluctant to talk to the guy she had gone out with and assumed she was in a similar situation again.

When she didn't react to Kaiba, Mokuba got even more curious. "Who was it Tea?"

Tea snapped back to reality and put her phone in her purse. "Nobody important." The tone she used surprised both brothers. It was a tone that suited Kaiba much better than Tea; cold and distant, without emotion. A few moments later her phone started buzzing again.

"Maybe you should take the call Tea. It could be urgent." Mokuba was concerned now. He had never seen Tea this uncomfortable.

She looked at Kaiba as if asking his permission. When he nodded she took a deep breath and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

She was quiet for quite a while after that. But her face was getting paler by the second and she looked like she was about to pass out or cry. After what seemed like five minutes she said in that same icy tone " Are you finished? Good. Goodnight." And hung up the phone. The 'conversation' left her really upset and in need of fresh air. So she stood up  
"Please, excuse me" she said in a shaky voice and went outside.

Mokuba was about to go after her, when Kaiba stopped him "I'll go." Mokuba looked at his brother surprised. The look on his brothers face was as shocked and concerned as his own, so he nodded and let his brother handle it.

* * *

Kaiba had told himself that the only reason he had to check on Tea, was for Mokuba's sake. If his little brother would see Gardner upset, he would be concerned beyond believe. But he saw tears forming in her eyes, and for some reason it didn't set well with him. When he got outside he saw her leaning against the wall. Face buried in her hands. _'Is she crying?'_ He went over to her and noticed she was shaking and had goose bumps all over. _'Stupid girl didn't even take her jacket.'_

Tea was having a panic attack and tried her hardest not to cry. But she failed miserably. Suddenly she felt something warm around her. Her head shot up and she saw Kaiba standing in front of her. He had put the jacket of his suit around her shoulders.

"What's wrong Gardner. Don't you know it's rude to walk out on people during dinner."

Tea, still trying to control her emotions, couldn't find the strength to make a smart remark. Instead she broke down and let the tears she had been fighting, flow freely.

Kaiba was not expecting a reaction like this. "Gardner what is going on?" His voice was much softer this time. He was really getting worried now. "Who called you?"

She reached for him and clung to him, burying her face in his chest. He froze. "My d-dad…. tonight…was s-sorry…so...s-sorry" It was really hard to understand what she was saying, but no matter how hard he tried, Kaiba couldn't figure out what got her so upset.

He patted her back, awkwardly trying to offer her some kind of consolation. "Calm down Gardner... It's going to be fine." Téa buried herself further into his chest, not even thinking, just needing more of the comfort that Kaiba was offering. If she surprised him, he didn't show it. After a few moments, Kaiba, desperate to make her stop crying, wrapped his arms around the distressed dancer. After a few minutes Tea stopped crying, but still held onto him as if her life depended on it.

Still in his embrace Tea looked at Kaiba's face and found him staring right back at her. "T- thank you Kaiba" she managed a small smile, that probably looked as fake as it felt. He nodded and suddenly Tea was very aware of the proximity between them. Kaiba seemed to have realized the same thing and released his hold on her at the same time she let go of him. He took a step back and cleared his throat "We should get back inside. Mokuba is probably worried" he looked at her with an expression she couldn't quite place "Are you ok?"

She nodded "I will be."

Although her answer didn't quite satisfy Kaiba he decided it was probably wiser to go back inside. So he nodded and motioned for her to lead the way.

* * *

A/N: So that was the next installment... what do you guys think? Please leave a review if you have any tips _or_ things you would like to see happen next.


	8. Chapter 8: Conflicting feelings

A/N: I want to appologise for the lack in updates the past few weeks. A lot of personal stuff has happend which left me feeling down. A a result I didn't feel like writing and couldn't get myself to do it. But things are going somewhat better now. I know that some of you are really invested in this story and I am soo sorry that I didn't deliver. If it makes any difference: it was the positivity that I get from you that made me decide to sit down and write someting. It isn't much (again: please accept my apology) but I figured that this might help me get back into the flow of the story.

That being said, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Chapter eight: Conflicting feelings_**

 _Mokuba POV:_

Mokuba, who had been waiting anxiously for his brother and Tea for the past ten minutes, didn't know what to think. _´What in the world is going on?! Who called Tea? Why is she so upset? She sounded so cold… I didn't think she was capable of that!'_. His brothers attitude also left him baffled _'What made him go after Tea? It is not like him to care…is he softening up to Tea?_ ' But in the back of him mind Mokuba knew that his brothers decision had more to do with him than with Tea. Mokuba didn't know how to handle crying girls… much less if that crying girl was the epitome of happiness. His mind just checks out and now combined with his increasing worries for Teá, comforting her was a task that Mokuba wasn't up to. Not that his brother had any better chances, mind you. Still, Mokuba appreciated the gesture.

He looked at their table, it was full with delicious food that they wouldn't be enjoying now. Calling the maître d, Mokuba said: "Could you pack this for us? …Ow and also bring the check please?"

Soon after their meals where ready to go, Tea and Kaiba walked back in to the restaurant. Mokuba watched worriedly as Tea made her way over to their table with a unreadable expression on her face. When she arrived at their table and saw their meals packed, a fresh stream of tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"I- I'm so s-sorry Mokuba." She cried.

"Why are you sorry? What happened Tea? " Mokuba was beyond confusion and started to get more worried by the passing second. He looked at his brother, but he seemed equally lost.

"I r-ruined your n-night! I'm so s-sorry…"

A small smile found its way to Mokuba's face. "Hey, don't worry about it." He moved to hug her "We can always come back ok?" When she nodded Mokuba released her.  
"Shall we go?" he asked "I've had them pack the meals so we don't have to stay if you don't feel like it." Again Tea nodded.

* * *

Soon the Kaiba brothers and Tea were back in the car. Like the ride to the restaurant, this ride was completely silent, but the atmosphere was different this time. The tension that had been there before was now replaces with the evident sadness that Teá radiated. Both Mokuba and Kaiba preferred the tension better, at least they knew how to handle that.

Tea looked out of the window, obviously lost in thought, and didn't notice the worried glances she received from both brothers. She only snapped back to the present when the car came to a stop. Looking through the window she saw the colossal Kaiba mansion.

"Mokuba, get inside." Kaiba spoke in his no-nonsense voice.

"But big brother… what about-"

"Mokuba, this isn't a discussion. Take your meal and go inside. I'll bring Gardner home. Now go."  
Knowing he couldn't win from his brother, Mokuba reluctantly got out of the car. He then walked over to the passenger seat and gave Tea a big hug. He noticed that she was still shivering

"Promise me that you'll be alright." He said softly. The thought and sight of Tea in distress pained him more than he had expected. She just has to be ok, she was Téa Gardner for crying out loud! A small smile found its way to Tea's face "I promise. And I'll make it up to you. Sorry for ruining your night…"  
That little smile seemed to alleviate so much of Mokuba's worries for a split second. Smiling back he placed a kiss on her cheek "I'll hold you to that. Goodnight."

* * *

When Kaiba drove them to Tea's house it was even more tense in the car. Tea stared out of the window, again so lost in her thoughts she didn't see anything they passed. Kaiba seemed to be focusing in the road, but if one was able to look in his head, they would see it was filled with questions. If there was one thing Kaiba couldn't stand, it was not knowing what was going on.

 _'_ _What happened tonight? It was just like every week… No that not true, she looked a little off from the beginning. What is troubling her?'_ He was trying to make peace with the fact that Tea Gardner wasn't just an old acquaintance anymore. He started to see her as something close to a friend, not that he had any close friends to compare her with. The only reason he let her in his circle in the first place was because of Mokuba, Because she makes his little brother happy. That was all there was to it. At least that is what he told himself.

In his mind he kept going over the moment Tea answered her phone. Her face fell quicker than he had thought humanly possible. _'Why had that phone call triggered such a reaction from her?'_

His mind flashed to the moment he'd seen Tea outside the restaurant. She had looked in so fragile and in so much stress, it shook something inside him. When she threw herself into his arms he didn't know what was happening. The little concern he had for her grew ten times bigger at that very moment. He didn't think that the feisty cheerleader could look so small. He was overwhelmed with the need to comfort her, to bring back the strong woman he knew her to be, and he was confused by the force of that urge. In the end he gave in and returned the hug, feeling a sense of pride when she finally calmed down.

Kaiba shook his head with a scowl on his face. He was Seto Kaiba for god's sake! And Seto Kaiba did not care about anyone in this way, except for his little brother. The only reason he even let the situation with Gardner get to him was because of Mokuba!

Sooner than expected they arrived in Tea's neighborhood. Kaiba parked the car in front of her house and waited for Tea to say something.

* * *

Sensing the car come to a halt pulled Tea back to the present. Noticing Kaiba's hesitation to speak, Tea decided to be bold and break the silence.

"I'm sorry for tonight. I know that you're a busy man and that you don't get to spend as much time with Mokuba as you would like. And then when you do, I ruin it. I'm so sorry Kaiba…" she trailed off, not really knowing what to say next, letting silence settle between them again.

Just as she was about to get out of the car, Kaiba's curiosity got the best of him and he spoke softly "What happened tonight Gardner?". With her hand on the handle, she stilled. Her eyes locked on Kaiba's and her apprehension was clear to him. "Never mind." he said quickly, slightly annoyed that he was suddenly so concerned about Gardner's emotions.

There was something different in his voice, it was faint, but she heard it. If she was honest, she had to admit that she rather liked it. It sounded like he cared. The change in his tone alone was enough for her to want to open up to him and that quite frankly shocked her. Surprising both Kaiba and herself she asked:

"Would you like to come in? It's a long story and it's more comfortable inside."

* * *

A/N: Like I said: It isn't much of a chapter, but I needed this to get back in my flow. Still, I would love to hear what you guys think of it and if you have any suggestions please send them to me. I'll be needing a bit of inspiration :) I'll try to put up the next chapter somewhere in this week, promise!


End file.
